Christmas Antics with Fred II, James II, and Dom
by weasleytwins4eva
Summary: This is how I imagined the third generation to be! one shot! rated k  for snogging! snigger snigger


Christmas Antics With Fred the Second, James the Second, and Dominique the Unique

Please read and don't hate! It takes place after Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley children have had their children. James and Fred and Dominique are in their second year at Hogwarts. It's Christmas break! Everyone is at the burrow. One shot. It includes the Weasleys, the Potters, and one Lupin.

Disclaimer: What, you really thought I owned Harry potter?

"FRED!", little Molly screamed. "Give me back my bear!" Fred had stolen Molly's old stuffed bear which she loved very much and now was playing catch with it with James and Dominique. Fred just laughed and tossed it to Dominique who tossed it to James who caught it by the head which ripped off with a loud tearing noise. "Oops", Fred said but sounded like he was close to laughing. There was silence. She stood there and just glared at all of them but they ignored her. Finally she said in a deadly quiet voice, (well deadly quiet for a little girl anyways) "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but you give me no choice. I'm getting Gran.", and with that the small girl turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen where all the grownups were talking and laughing. Dominique dropped the bear. Roxanne, Albus, and Hugo looked up from there game of gobstones." You guys better run", said Roxanne who had been on the worst side of Grans anger before. James then said looking scared, "What are we waiting for? Run!"

They all ran up the stairs and Fred's dad's old room. Dominique tripped over Louis. "Jees Dom watch where you're going!", Lois said crossly. Lily who was sitting on the floor with Teddy piped up, "Why do you three look like you've just seen a ghost?", she asked curiously. "Gran's after us", Dominique said grimly. "We were playing with Mollys stuffed bear when the head came off. Anyways what are you two doing in Uncle George's old room anyways? Lily looked concerned and said, "Wer'e just looking at some of the old Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stuff. Look there's a whole box of punching telescopes. But nevermind that. You guys are really in trouble now." "Yeah never mess with Grans little namesake angel.", smirked Louis. "It was nice knowing you three but I'm not risking mine and Lils life for you. Go hide somewhere else!" Fred glared at him and said, "Gee thanks Lou." While James said, "Yeah I'll remember this next time you need help!" "Like I'm stupid enough to get on Grans bad side.", Louis said rolling his eyes. James started to say, "You know what-"Shut up, all of you!", Dominique hissed suddenly. They all fell quiet listening. Suddenly they all winced as they heard Gran shouting, "FRED JAMES DOMINIQUE! ALL THREE OF YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" "You've really done it this time, haven't you?", Lily said looking at the three. "It wasn't our faults! The stupid bear just ripped!", Fred protested. They could hear Gran marching up the stairs muttering things loudly to herself like, "When I find those three-always causing trouble-I swear when I find them…" They glanced at each other looking scared and without another word ran off to look for somewhere new to hide.

They turned another corner and ran into James's mom's old room. Well Aunt Ginny to Dominique and Fred anyway. "OI!", they all yelled at once." What are you two doing up here?", Fred yelled while Dominique went into a fit of laughter. Teddy and Victoire who had been snogging each other moments ago and jumped apart. "I could ask you the same!", yelled back Teddy who was now turning red. "Oi, mate, you can't just go round snogging each other in public.", said James smirking now. "I remember how you were just "saying goodbye" to Vicky at the station"-"Oh shut up.", Teddy said glaring at him still red while Victoire yelled, "Don't call me Vicky!" There was a loud and very awkward silence while Dominique tried to control her laughter. Then finally Fred said, "Er can we ummm hide in here, because you see Gran is after us and we still have a long life ahead of us"-"No!", Victoire said sharply. "Get out!" Fred sighed in defeat because it was pointless to have an argument with Victoire. While they were leaving suddenly Dominique seemed to have controlled herself and called back over her shoulder, "Oi, sis, why Aunt Ginny's room?-", but was silenced when a book came flying across the room at them.

"Oh no", Dominique moaned. They had spotted Gran going into Uncle George's bedroom obviously to question Louis and Lily. "Uh don't worry about it", said Fred looking panicky. "Come on guys, in here.", James whispered pointing to Uncle Ron's old room. They stepped quietly while Dominique muttered, "Sure are a lot of rooms in this place." James quickly locked the door. They all turned around thankful to have finally found a place to stay and went to go sit on the bed when they discovered there were already some people sitting there. James groaned while Dominique looked angry and just muttered, "Here we go again…" Rose and Lucy were sitting on the bed with tons of books layed out across the bed. "Hope you two aren't snogging in here also.", said Fred grinning evilly. "Oh ha ha", Rose said looking disapproving. "We were just studying, anyways what are you two doing?", she said looking suspicious while Fred yelped, "Studying? Are you mad? It's Christmas break for crying out loud!". "I heard Gran yelling, what did you guys do now?", asked Lucy ignoring Fred and looking stern as if she was one of the parents. "Erm we kinda ripped the head off your sister's teddy bear.", James said. Lucy opened her mouth furiously then James elaborated, "It was an accident!" "Anyways", Dominique said quickly before Lucy could go any further, "That's not the point. Can we hide here? We really don't want to die young.", she pleaded while James and Fred nodded fervently. "I really don't think"- started Rose disapprovingly but got cut off when they all heard Teddy saying, "I think they went into Uncle Ron's old room, Gran." There was a silence while Fred muttered, "That little"-, and James just slapped a hand to his forehead, cursing while Dominique just whimpered. Rose and Lucy just looked at each other slightly amused and glad they weren't the troublemakers of the family but before either of them could start telling off the three they all heard Gran scream, "ALOHOMORA!" The door burst open. came in looking furious and started shouting things like, "How could you-Just a little girl-That was her favorite-and other such things until Fred burst out, "But Gran it was an accident!" "Yes", Gran shouted, "But it wasn't an accident that you had it in the first place was it?" There was a nasty silence. Then Fred's dad (Uncle George) came up the stairs. "What's all this yelling about?", he asked looking interested. "Your son", turned furiously, "and Dominique and James ripped the head off little Molly's teddy bear!" "Now boys and Dominique", started Uncle George trying to look stern but it wasn't working and he started laughing. , Rose, and Lucy cast Uncle George and extremely disapproving look. Then Gran turned back to the three troublemakers.

A half an hour later Dominique was trying and failing to repair the stuffed bear and Fred and James were playing unicorn with Molly. "This is not how I wanted to spend break", Dominique complained after another failed attempt at the bear's unattached head. "Speak for yourself. I've always wanted to be a unicorn", joked Fred. "Yeah well you've got it easy", said James darkly who was giving little Molly another piggy-back ride up the stairs for the tenth time. "You've only got to go downstairs", James said glaring at Fred. "Ah well", said Fred looking relaxed, "That's what we get for crossing little Molly and old Molly. "I heard that!", yelled Gran from the kitchen and they all shook with silent laughter.

Did you like it? Please comment but don't hate me! I had fun writing it!


End file.
